Weekend at the Kaiba Mansion
by Ukume27
Summary: The group spends a weekend at Seto's mansion. What does the weekend hold in store for Yugi and Co?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor the characters in this story. I am writing two different sequels to "Taken for Granted." One of them is the happier fun sequel which is this one and the other "Botched Second Chance" is the darker more depressing one. Please R&R. I hope you like it!

Weekend at the Kaiba Mansion

To the utmost astonishment of all, Yugi and friends were invited to spend a weekend at the infamous Kaiba mansion. The invitation did not mention any details other than to arrive by 7:00 pm on Friday night. So that is how both Yugi and Yami came to stand before the doors of the massive house; their overnight bags slung over their shoulders. Yami and Yugi could be mistaken as twins except for a few differences in the two. Yami was slightly taller and more muscular than Yugi. Both of the teens had tricolored hair. Yugi's was black tipped with violet and golden bangs that framed his face. Yami's hair was black tipped in crimson, his golden bangs stood up and resembled bolts of lightning. Yugi had wide violet innocent eyes whereas Yami's were crimson and more angular.

They approached the door to Kaiba's mansion which opened before they had the chance to knock. A well-dressed employee of Seto's answered the door. "You must be Yami and Yugi. Mr. Kaiba is expecting you, please come in." He opened the door and stepped aside motioning with his hand for them to enter the residence.

"Hey guys!" The two tricolored teens looked up as a small boy ran down the stairs. He had long black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi waved at the boy.

"How are you?" Yami smiled at him.

"Great! The others are gathered in the living room. You can set your things in your guest room. You have the room upstairs second door on the left."

Yami and Yugi nodded and smiled at Mokuba as they made their way upstairs. They dropped their bags at the foot of the queen size bed before heading back down stairs to join the others. When they entered the living room, they found all of their friends except for Mokuba and Seto already relaxing in front of the big screen plasma television.

Ryou was leaning up against Bakura on the floor. They both had chocolate brown eyes and long silver hair although Bakura's was messier than Ryou's. Malik was sitting in Marik's lap on one side of the long L-shaped couch. Both of them were tanned with blond hair and lilac eyes. Malik's hair went to his shoulders and Marik's was fuller and went past his shoulders. In the middle of the couch sat Joey a tall blonde with brown eyes. Tristen and Anzu sat in nearby armchairs. Tristen had brown hair and brown eyes. Anzu had brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys," Yugi waved at them excitedly as he settled onto the sectional of the couch and laid back. Yami waved at the others before sitting between Yugi and Joey.

"Does anyone know why we were invited and what we will be doing this weekend?" Yugi asked the others.

"Supposedly, this is going to be a _fun _weekend." Bakura smirked

"I didn't know rich boy knew what the word fun meant." Tristen chuckled.

"He does too. He just does not have much time to have fun with running Kaiba Corp." Mokuba answered. He walked into the room and took a seat on the floor next to Bakura and Ryou.

"So what are we doing here, Mokuba?" Anzu asked.

The raven haired boy shrugged, "Just relaxing and having fun. Seto is also having the pool heated for tomorrow. Not sure what else"

"Excellent! I love swimming!" Joey punched the air. "What are we doing tonight then?"

"Dinner and a movie." Seto came in holding his laptop and a DVD. He was followed by three individuals wearing aprons and chef hats carrying large silver serving trays. They placed the trays on the marble coffee table and nodded to Seto before leaving the room.

Seto tossed the DVD to Mokuba before taking a seat in large armchair off to the side where he set his laptop on his lap and started working on a project.

"Ahh man something smells good!" Joey crawled over to the silver trays and lifted the lid. A string of drool instantly appearing in the corner of his mouth. "You really outdid yourself here, Rich Boy!" Joey grabbed a handful of BBQ chicken wings and stuffed them in his mouth.

Anzu's mouth fell open, "Uh Joey, are you even tasting the food?"

"Oh yea. It's real good. Thanks Kaiba." He held up a chicken wing in cheers. Seto grunted not looking up from his work. Mokuba walked over to the DVD player and popped the movie in.

"What are we watching, Mokuba?" asked Tristen.

"Oh you know, some kind of lovely dovey romance movie." Mokuba chuckled.

"What?!" Joey said dropping the chicken wing onto his shirt and then caught it just before it reached the carpet.

"I don't care if you dirty your clothes with the food, but get sauce on the carpet and you will pay pup." Seto's cool voice warned.

"Hey! Who you callen pup?" Joey glared at Seto. The young CEO only grinned.

"Shhh!" Tristen said putting a finger up to his lips. The movie is coming on.

Foreboding music could be heard through the top quality surround sound. "This doesn't sound like a romance." Anzu said watching the beginning. A car was driving through curvy roads up a mountain surrounded by snow.

Mokuba giggled, "It isn't!"

"I love this movie," an evil grin crossing Bakura's lips.

"What is it?" Ryou leaned further into Bakrua whispering.

"The Shining." Bakura grinned in response. Wrapping his arm around his hikari.

"Eep," little Yugi squeaked scooting in even closer to Yami.

Yami's crimson orbs looking over at the little form quivering at his side. He smiled, "You don't need to be scared, Aibou," he put his arm around the trembling youth.

Yugi looked up at him, "I know, but I heard it was a really scary movie."

"I am right here with you. Don't be afraid." Yami hugged little Yugi soothing him. The petite tricolored teen nodded and gulped.

During the movie, Bakura and Marik grinned and cackled earning them glares and shushes from the others. Ryou and Yugi cuddled close to their yamis hiding their faces in the muscular torsos of the older teens. Anzu had her hand over her eyes through most of the video. Tristen and Joey paid little attention to the movie; their attention was focused only on the pile of food each of the three metal trays contained.

As the credits rolled up, they stretched. Ready to disperse to their rooms, for one reason or another. Yami gently cleared his throat, "Will one of you please help?"

"Huh?" The each turned to look at the former pharaoh. Yugi was sound asleep on Yami's chest pinning him down.

"I just need someone to pick him up so I can stand up."

Marik walked over to the tiny youth. He placed one arm under Yugi's neck and the other under his legs. He lifted Yugi off of Yami's chest like he weighted nothing. Yami stretched quickly before standing up and holding his arms out to take Yugi from Marik. The tall Egyptian placed the small figure in Yami's arms.

"He is out. Easy for the taking wouldn't you say, Pharaoh?"

Yami growled, "Enough Marik. I wouldn't do that to him."

"Regardless, have a good night." Marik winked at Yami.

"Good night all." Yami said. The all bid each other goodnight before retreating to their rooms.

Yami carried Yugi up the stairs and towards their assigned guest room. Shifting Yugi's weight in his arms, he was able to turn the doorknob cracking the door open. He used his shoe to nudge it open the rest of the way. The former pharaoh deposited Yugi's small form into the bed and tucked him in.

He kissed Yugi's cheek and then stripped out of the tight leather before climbing into bed cuddling up next to Yugi. The youth automatically wrapped his arm around Yami's stomach and lay his head on his chest before plummeting into even deeper sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

Yugi awoke to the bright sun creeping in through the blinds. Not something he was use to with the blackout curtains they had at home. He yawned and stretched rolling over to hug Yami. His dark's side of the bed was empty save for a note on his pillow in Yami's delicate script.

My Dearest Yugi,

We are all having breakfast by the pool. Did not want to wake you. Put your trunks on and come down for breakfast when you wake up.

Love Always,

Yami

Yugi smiled at the note before reaching out to Yami with their mind link, **Morning Yami.**

*Good morning, Aibou.* Yami's deep voice replied. *How did you sleep?*

**Like a rock** giggled Yugi.

Yami's chuckle filled his head. *I know. You were snoring, drooling, and at some point you punched me in the stomach.*

**I'm sorry. I didn't mean…wait…I do not snore, Yami!**

*Sorry to tell you my sweet light, you do. It is normally very quiet and adorable though. Last night you sounded like a freight train* Yami teased.

**I did not.** Yugi pouted.

*I don't mind my love. Regardless, you should come down and grab some breakfast before Joey and Tristen eat it all.*

**I am surprised it is not already gone. I will be down soon.**

Yugi walked across the soft grass towards the sounds of splashing and laughing. He had his swimming trunks on and his towel thrown over his shoulder. His violet orbs fell on the large pool in Seto's back yard surrounded by lounge chairs, tables, and a hammock that was between two tress off to the side. Seto was seated at one of the tables with his laptop working diligently on a project.

/Doesn't he ever have any fun? He invited us all over for this weekend stay and he has worked the whole time. Poor guy./ Yugi thought as he watched Seto's long fingers work the keyboard of the laptop like a world class pianist would caress the keys of a piano. Yugi continued to look around. He saw Anzu laying out in a bikini with her eyes closed. Yugi sighed. /When will she stop trying to get all of us to notice her? None of us swing that way./ He chuckled silently.

Ryou was laying on an inflatable pool recliner reading a book. Tristen and Joey were wrestling on the other side away from Ryou so they would not splash him. Malik was swimming laps across the pool. Marik and Bakura were walking around the pool looking mischievous.

A small smirk formed on his lips /What are those two up to and where in the name of Ra is Yami?/ His eyes scanning the scene again. No sign of Yami.

In the center of the pool near the edge the water began churning. A head of thick black, crimson, and blond hair came out as Yami took a deep breath, the water running down his face and body as he emerged. He hoisted himself out of the pool. A bright blush appeared on Yugi's cheeks as he watched the gorgeous form of his dark come out of the water and walk over to him still dripping wet. Yami hugged Yugi; wrapping him in a wet and loving embrace.

"Hello my love," he whispered before kissing Yugi.

Yugi smirked and giggled. "Who needs to go into a pool with you hugging them while you're so wet.?"

A smile crossed his face, "Sorry. Let's get you some breakfast." Yami walked him over to the large buffet table laden with delectables.

Yugi's eyes grew wide, "Woah! Kaiba went all out on this."

"Have you ever known him to give less than his best?" Yami asked

"Good point." Yugi lifted the lids of the trays to see bagels, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, pancakes, and at the end of the table, a bowl of fresh fruit. Yugi picked up a peach and took a bite. The tender skin broke and filled his mouth with the peach's sweet juice, "Mmmm."

"Uh oh." Yami pointed over towards Marik and Bakura. Yugi's eyes followed the direction Yami's long slender finger was pointing to see Bakura and Marik sneaking up quietly behind Anzu. Yugi covered his mouth watching in anticipation. The two yamis gave each other a sly grin before grabbing Anzu's arms and legs.

"Hey!" she screeched, "Marik!" She squirmed and tried to get free from their grasp, "Bakura!" their grip on her tightened. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Okay!" The cackled tossing her into the pool.

Yami facepalmed trying to hide his laughter. *Those two are brilliant, wouldn't you say, Aibou?"

Yugi fought back his own giggles **That was great!**

Anzu surfaced and glared at her two assailants. She got out of the water and laid back down allowing the sun to dry her damp skin.

Yami sat on the grass and pulled Yugi into his lap wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi smiled at him before taking another bite of his peach.

Bakura grinned at Marik and began whispering and pointing. **Oh boy here they go again** Yugi said to Yami while pointing to the two troublemakers. Bakura dove into the water and swam at the bottom of the pool until he was directly under Ryou.

**Oh no..not Ryou. He gets so lost in whichever book he is reading and is oblivious to everything else. He is also going to be pissed if Bakura gets that book wet** Yami nodded in response.

Bakura positioned himself directly under Ryou. His feet found the bottom of the pool and pushed him up; launching him directly up and into Ryou's back.

"What tha…." Ryou toppled off the flotation device and found himself upside-down in water staring at Bakura's stomach and legs. Bakura laughed like a maniac while he watched his hikari go plummeting into the water. He caught the book before it landed in the pool and tossed it off to the side onto the grass.

The tomb robber growled deep in his throat looking down in the pool realizing that Ryou had bit his stomach. The youth surfaced for air and glared at Bakura, "You asshole."

Bakura grinned, "Thank you and be careful with where you bite my love. Don't start something you can't finish right now." He whispered into Ryou's ear. A bright blush colored the pale teen's cheeks.

**What do you think they will do next?** Yugi asked Yami.

*No clue. You never know with them.* Yami winked at Yugi.

It was Marik's turn to cause some trouble. He walked down the steps calmly. His tan hands gliding across the surface of the water sending ripples this way and that. Marik coyly submerged his head and swam around the pool near the bottom for a few short laps before approaching the wrestling duo; Joey and Tristen. In one swift motion, he slid Joey's trunks off and threw them over behind Seto. The crystal blue eyes glance behind him at Joey's shorts. He blushed lightly before shaking it off and returning to his work acting like he did not even see the boys' trunks slightly behind his chair.

"Hey! Whad you do that for?" Joey growled while holding his hands over his nether regions.

"Because it's fun." Marik remarked grinning.

"Hey, Rich Boy! Toss my shorts ovah."

Seto's eyes slowly raised to look at Joey. A grin hiding behind the surly exterior. "You want them? Come and get them. You have two working legs."

Joey stared at Seto, his mouth hanging wide open. "Will someone please toss me my trunks?!"

Anzu cracked an eye open. She tossed Joey the hand towel that she was using as a pillow.

The hand towel landed in front of him in the water. His brown eyes looked up at her. "You're kidden right?" Anzu shrugged and smiled. "Great. This is just great." Joey wrapped that hand towel around himself. It was hardly big enough to cover anything and he had to hold it closed at his hip. Joey got out of the water holding onto the hand towel for life and went to pick up his trunks which rested behind Seto.

He knelt next to Seto to pick up his trunks and looked up to see the young CEO's blue eyes on him. He looked down. His entire face turning bright pink. Seto grinned as he watched Joey collect his trunks and head over to the cabana.

Once Joey came out of the cabana, his trunks back where they should be, he clapped his hands together, "So! Who's up for a game of pool volleyball? You got nets Kaiba?"

"Of course pup." Seto nodded to a staff member who quickly rounded up a few more staff members to help him set up the pool net.

"Hikari's vrs yamis." Grinned Bakura. "Tristen you can be with us, Joey you can go with the lights."

"I'm not playing," Anzu yawned as she rolled over onto her stomach and poised herself to watch the others shrugged as they got into their teams.

"Let's duel" Yugi grinned and giggled. The first serve belonging to the hikaris.


	3. Chapter 3

Little disclaimer: This chapter does contain sexual themes and innuendos. It is not appropriate for children. I do not own the song used in this chapter either. It is "Hold It Against Me," By Britney Spears. No judgments :P I hope you like this chapter.

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

It had been a long day playing in the pool, taking turns sleeping in the hammock, and Seto had his chefs smoke chicken and steak in their world class smoker. Yugi's pale skin glistened pink with a small sunburn.

Yami gently caressed Yugi's little nose. *We should have put some sunblock on you, Aibou. You have a sunburn.*

Yugi wrinkled his nose and other facial muscles feeling the various stings from the burn. **Maybe Kaiba has some aloe you can put on me later.** Yugi smiled up at Yami. His dark returned the smile.

The group was relaxing in the living room in front of Seto's plasma television again. Each of them digesting from the large dinner Seto had prepared. Seto was sitting off to the side once again working on the same project he had been working on all weekend.

An evil grin crossed Bakura's lips, "I'm bored. Let's play a game." Nine pairs of eyes glanced over at him.

"What kind of a game do you have in mind, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Let's play Truth, Dare, or Strip!" he responded the grin getting larger. Ears perked up. He had their attention.

Yugi blinked at him innocently, "I've never heard of Truth, Dare, or Strip."

"It's the same thing, only you are provided with a third option. If you really do not want to answer your question or do the dare, you remove an article of clothing. Things that come in pairs such as socks, count as one item. Accessories do not count as an article of clothing. So if you take off an accessory such as a belt, you need to remove an article of clothing."

The group nodded at him following his instructions.

"Let's do it!" Marik and Malik said together.

"I'm in." Joey said.

"Me to!" Yugi said excitedly.

*Are you sure about this, Aibou?* Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "I'm in too," Yami added.

**I have a feeling with our friends, there will not be much stripping anyway.** Yugi giggled.

*It's not the stripping I'm worried about Aibou.* Yami raised his eyebrow again.

Each of them agreed to participate except for Seto who did not say a word. Bakura glanced at little Yugi, "You are the King of Games little one. Why don't you start."

"Okay.." Yugi responded. His violet eyes glancing up at the ceiling while he thought for a moment. His large orbs landed on Anzu first. She looked around uncomfortably trying not to make eye contact. She did not want to be first. "Anzu!" Her eyes raised to meet the hikari's. "Truth or dare?"

She sighed, "Truth I guess."

Yugi nodded, "Do you have any erotic dreams about anyone in this room?" Yugi already knew the answer to that question. He just wanted her to feel uncomfortable like she always makes him when she tries to flirt with him.

A bright blush painted her cheeks, "Yes."

"Who?" he inquired.

Anzu gulped, "You, Yugi." She hid her face in her hands as she felt Yami's crimson eyes ripping out her soul and shredding it. She stretched, trying to hide her embarrassment from admitting that in front of everyone; especially in front of Yami. She looked over at Seto, "Hey Kaiba!."

Seto's icy blue eyes looked up at her annoyed. "I don't recall stating that I was going to play this stupid game."

She smiled at him, "Come on, Kaiba, you have been working on that thing the entire weekend. Truth or dare?"

He grinned, "Dare."

"Put your laptop away and come play the game with us." She said folding her arms. A proud grin etching its way onto her lips.

Seto sighed. He saved his work and closed his laptop. "Fine," he hissed at her while walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Seto's eyes met Ryou's, "Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at him, knowing full well what was coming, "Aw come on Seto! This is gonna be fun."

"No. Go to bed." Seto ordered the youth.

"Alright. Goodnight all." Mokuba waved while leaving the room.

"Goodnight Mokuba!" They called after him.

Seto's eyes met Ryou's again. The silver haired teen nodded indicating he was paying attention to the CEO.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Ryou said confidently.

"Besides Bakura, who in this room would you have a threesome with?" Seto asked to the surprise of all.

Ryou blinked a few times, "Marik, Malik, and Yugi." The Egyptians grinned. Yugi's face turned as red as Yami's eyes. The silver haired teen smiled at the pink shade of Yugi's face. His chocolate eyes glanced next to Yugi and directly into Yami's crimson orbs. "Yami, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Yami's deep voice responded.

"What is your favorite sex position?"

Yami did not like discussing his sex life with Yugi to others. His long fingers gripped the bottom of his black skin tight t-shirt and lifted the item over his head. Yugi drooled momentarily at the beautiful sight of Yami's muscles rippling under his sunkissed skin.

Ryou giggled, "I guess you are choosing to strip."

Yami leaned back on his hands and looked at Marik, "Crazy Egyptian. Truth or dare?"

Marik grinned; he was crazy and he knew it. Even better, he loved it. "Truth. What do you want to know, Pharoah?"

"Have you ever gone commando for a full day?" Yami asked.

"Is that all you wanted to know? Of course I have. It's very freeing. You should try it sometime." Marik answered honestly.

Marik turned to the short haired brunet, "Tristen. Do you want truth or are you brave enough to take one of my dares?"

"I choose truth, Marik."

Marik grinned at him, "What is your favorite sex fantasy?"

Tristen gulped, "Handcuffing Anzu to the bed and fucking her brains out." Gasps could be heard all around. They did not think he was straight. Anzu's jaw dropped. Tristen cleared his throat wanting to move onward and get the attention off of him. "Ryou. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Tristen's eyes fell on a candy dish, "I dare you to use your mouth and Bakura's to open one of the candies and get it out of the wrapper. You cannot use your hands"

Bakura laughed, "This will be fun!" Tristen tossed Ryou a piece of candy. Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes, chocolate orbs meeting chocolate orbs while he put the wrapper in his mouth. He knew this would be easy, Bakura had a very talented mouth.

He leaned forward with the candy in his mouth and his lips partially opened. Bakura moved closer to his hikari and wrapped his arms around him, his lips meeting Ryou's in a passionate kiss. Ryou pushed his tongue with the candy on it to meet Bakura's. The candy landed on Bakura's tongue where he gently moved it from Ryou's mouth to his. His teeth bit down hard on a little corner of the wrapper. Ryou positioned his mouth to get one of the other corners of the wrapper between his teeth and bit down hard. When the Thief King knew for sure his hikari's side of the candy was secure, he shifted his bite shredding the one side of the wrapper. Ryou heard the wrapper tear. He let go of his side of the wrapper and inserted his tongue between Bakura's lips to locate the opening of the packet. His tongue found the opening without much difficulty. Inserting his tongue into the candy wrapper, he used the tip to lift the candy out of the wrapper and out of Bakura's mouth. He turned to the others showing them the candy on his tongue before he ate it.

The group watched the full scene that just played out in wide eyed admiration and lust. After the two had done that, essentially everyone in the group wanted a shot at bedding them. After Ryou finished crunching on the candy and Bakura had deposited the candy wrapper into the trash can, Ryou searched for his victim.

"Yugi!"

Yugi jumped. His mind still on what he had just seen. Ryou giggled.

"Do you want truth or dare?"

"Dare," Yugi responded timidly.

Ryou giggled, "I dare you to lick and suck on Marik's nipples for 30 seconds."

Yami's face turned purple. /Get a grip, Yami. It's just a game./ He thought to himself.

Yugi nodded as he stood up and walked over to where Marik was sitting. The tall Egyptian looked down at the little one who was trembling. Marik had always intimidated Yugi, and now he had to lick him. Yugi sat down on Marik's lap straddling him. His little hands slipped under the Egyptian's shirt and slowly raised it to Marik's chin. The tanned muscles twitching and rolling underneath the soft hot skin. Yugi's gentle touch sent a chill down Marik's back as he arched into the littlest hikari. Yugi leaned into the Egyptian, his lips parted as he breathed hot air onto the sensitive nub. His little tongue came out and flicked one of the pick buds. Marik purred at the sensation. Yugi's little tongue encircled and licked the left nipple before enclosing it in his mouth. Marik arched even more into Yugi's touch. Yami closed his eyes and looked away momentarily to calm himself. After about 15 seconds, Yugi swapped to the right nipple. Giving that one the same treatment. Drawing circles around it and flicking it with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Yugi could feel what his actions were doing to the Egyptian. The buldge in Marik's pants grew and was pressing against his inner thighs.

"Time" Ryou called smirking at Yugi. Yugi slowly leaned back and looked at Marik. The lilac eyes were half closed. Marik let out a groan as Yugi stood up and left.

The small tricolored teen looked at Joey, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare." Joey responded.

"I dare you to take Kaiba's laptop, run off with it, and hide it." He giggled. Seto's blue eyes looked over at Joey. If glares could kill, Joey would not be alive to finish the rest of the game.

Joey chuckled, "I'm crazy, Yug, not stupid," He answered while taking off his shirt. Seto's eyes glanced quickly over the blonde's bare chest and looked away, "I don't know about that mutt."

"Would you quit calling me mutt and pup?" Joey answered through grit teeth.

"No." came Seto's simple answer.

Joey growled at Seto before looking over at the smallest silver haired teen. "Oh dear Ra not again." Ryou smirked, "What that candy trick not enough for you all?"

"Ryou, truth or dare."

"Truth this time." Ryou answered.

"Who do you think in this group is the most well-endowed?" asked Joey.

"From what I've heard from the others, I would say Yami." Ryou grinned.

Yami looked up in horror. *Aibou?*

Yugi's little voice chuckled when he responded through their mind link, **Sorry Yami. I was telling, Ryou about us. We always talk.**

Yami blushed.

"Why would you guess that?" Joey asked.

"We all talk. It's not hard to get a mental visual."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his hikari.

Ryou glanced over at Anzu feeling sorry that she has been left out of most of the action, "Anzu, truth or dare?"

Anzu's eye's locked on Ryou's. "Truth."

"When was the last time you masturbated?"

**Did he really have to ask her that?** Yugi asked Yami through their mind link. Yami shrugged.

Another blush covered her cheeks, "Um..last night."

Seto made a mental note to be sure and have the staff replace bed sheets in the guest rooms after this weekend.

"Who were you thinking about?" Ryou asked

"Damn it." She swore. "Yugi."

Yugi's little cheeks turned pink yet again.

*You are starting to look like a little lobster with all of the blushing you are doing my love.* Yami winked.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him and looked back at the game.

Anzu shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Bakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bakur smirked.

"What do you fantasize about during sex?" She asked.

"Why would I need to fantasize with the object of my desires just below me?" He explained to her like he was explaining the easiest and most obvious answer in the world.

Bakura looked over at Yami, "You've gotten off pretty easy, Pharoah. Truth or dare?"

Yami sat up getting ready to face his challenge, "Dare."

Bakura grinned, "Are you sure?"

Yami nodded.

"I dare you to put a shot glass with vodka into your mouth and then pour the shot into Marik's mouth." The Egyptian looked at the tomb robber and licked his lips. He always had a thing for the pharaoh.

Yami looked over at Seto, his expression asking where that stuff was. Seto stood up and opened a locked cabinet next to the entertainment center. There were chilled shot glasses and a load of various alcohols in the cabinet. Seto turned to sit back down. Yami poured the shot while everyone watched him. He tilted his head back, opened his mouth and put the shot glass in. he slowly made his way partially seeing partially feeling where Marik was.

"Left, left…a little more. There. Now you are in front of me." Marik purred.

Yami slowly straddled Marik, keeping his head back and the shot glass well in place without spilling a drop. He reached his hands up to feel up Marik's stomach past his chest and neck to his soft lips. Marik parted his lips awaiting the pharaoh to dump the shot into his mouth. Yami arched his back and tilted his head to the side to get a better angle. In one smooth graceful motion Yami brought the shot glass down into Marik's mouth with a crushing kiss. The liquid poured down the yami's throat as he caught the bottom of the glass in between his lips. Yami stood up and smirked at Marik. The blond Egyptian removed the shot glass from his mouth. Smacking his lips he grinned at Seto, "Very nice vodka you got there, Kaiba." Seto nodded.

**Oh Ra, Yami! That was so amazing and so sexy!** Yugi squealed through their mind link as Yami walked back over and sat down next to him.

*You think so?* Yami glanced over at his hikari.

**Yes! You gotta do that to me some time.**

Yami nodded, *Will do.*

Yami looked over at Tristen and remembered his truth statement about Anzu earlier in the game. "Tristen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tristen's eyes looked at Yami.

"I dare you to kiss Anzu for 30 seconds."

Tristen felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He stood up and walked over to Anzu. He knelt down before her looking into her eyes. This was his chance to impress her. To show her he could make her happy. He mentally thanked the game and Yami for giving him this possibility. Anzu watched him as he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. He closed his eyes and kissed her with all of the passion he had within. He nibbled on her lower lip requesting access. She moaned and parted her lips granting his tongue entrance into her mouth. Their tongues waged an all-out war. Each fighting for dominance.

"Time" Yami's deep voice announced.

Tristen broke the kiss. His eyes were half lidded and filled with lust for the woman sitting before him. She bit her lip and looked up at him. Perhaps she would give him a chance now.

Tristen sat back down and cleared his throat. "Malik, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The smaller blonde Egyptian responded.

"I dare you to belly dance for 30 seconds."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I will be right back." With that, Malik stood and walked out of the room leaving the others to stare at each other wondering what he was doing.

Several minutes later, Malik returned with a long flowing golden velvet cloak wrapped around him. Marik raised an eyebrow wondering what his hikari was up to.

Malik ran over to Seto and handed him an MP3 player, "Number three please."

Seto nodded as he stood. He synced the MP3 player with his surround sound as Malik took his place in front of the plasma television and in front of the group. He closed his eyes and awaited the music to start.

The beat came on and he used his arms to gracefully open the cloak and move the sides of it behind him. Not as sound could be heard in the room as each of them looked at what he was wearing. His shirt was removed and his pants had been traded for a pair of gold pants used for belly dancing. The fabric was a sheer gold except for the part that covered his goodies. That was a solid and silk. There was a slit down the side of both pant legs. The slit only closed at the knee where there was a golden clasp. Malic was barefoot and was wearing his normal golden accessories. The armbands wristbands and earrings. He looked exotic and stunning. The lyrics began:

"Hey over there"

Malik pointed directly at Marik

"Please, forgive me"

"If I'm comin on too strong."

His right hand ran down his chest and down his abs as his hips started to sway to the beat of the music.

"Hate to stare."

"But, you're winnin'"

"And they're playin my favorite song"

He started a slow belly roll moving his arms gracefully with the music. He swayed his head to the right as he lifted his left leg and moved it in front of him turning slightly to his right. He stuck his left hip out and thrust it up and down several times before swaying his head back to the left and moving his left leg back in place. He swayed his head to the left while moving his right leg slightly in front of him and turned to his left.

"Wow. He is actually very good." Yami commented. Yugi smiled up at his dark. Yami had no idea…

With his right hip in front he thrust his hip up and down a several times before moving his right leg behind him. He stayed facing the left side while maintaining the hip movements.

"Hey, you might think"

"That I'm crazy"

"But, you just cannot deny,"

"There's a spark"

He thrust his chest out arching his back. Tristen was about to call time when Marik glared at him and mouthed, "let him finish the dance."

"In between us"

"When we're dancin' on the floor"

"I want more"

"Wanna see it"

Malik belly rolled his way into a back-bend. His arms moving in time with the music. After a few seconds of being almost fully upside down, he belly rolled his way back up and turned to face his captive audience.

"If I said my heart was being lead"

He placed his hands together in front of his heart before raising them upward above his head.

"If we could escape the crowd somehow"

His hand separated when his arms were fully stretched. He brought his arms down slow until they were in front of him. His arms picked up the pace as did his hip shimmies.

"If I said I want your body now"

"Would you hold it against me?"

"'Cause, you feel like paradise"

"And I need a vacation tonight"

"So, if I said I want your body now"

"Would you hold it against me?"

He rolled his head and shoulders seductively before stopping and making eye contact with first Yugi and then Ryou.

"If I said I want your body now"

"Would you hold it against me?"

Malik reached his arms out, palms up inviting the other two hikaris to join him. The instrumental section of the song came on. Without hesitation, Ryou and Yugi jumped out of their seats. They quickly removed their shirts and tossed it at their respective wide eyed yamis. Yugi took Malik's left hand and Ryou took his right. They spun into Malik who gave them a fast embrace before spinning the two of them out to his sides.

3.2.1. they mentally counted before falling into perfect synchronization with Malik. Each of them matching Malik move for move. Their movements were identical. The tanned Egyptian in between the two pale teens was very exotic and sensual looking.

"When the fuck did our hikaris learn how to belly dance?" Bakura stated." Ryou winked at his yami before continuing the dance.

All Yami and Marik could do was watch in shock.

"If I said I want your body now"

The hikaris each placed their hands on their bare chests and thrust their rib cages forward arching their back into the movement.

"Would you hold it against me?"

They crossed their arms across their chests in a form of hug before raising their arms up slowly.

"'Cause, you feel like paradise"

Bringing their arms slowly down, caressing their bare shoulders, down their chests, and past their abdomens to their hips.

"And I need a vacation tonight"

They stepped forward with their left and a hip thrust.

"So, if I said I want your body now"

They took another step with their right with a hip thrust.

"Would you hold it against me?"

The three did one final hip shimmy before bowing. The group applauded their performance.

*Where did you learn that, Aibou.* Yami asked looking at his panting hikari. His skin covered in a light sheet of sweat.

**Ryou, Malik, and I have been taking classes twice per week for the past three months.**

*THAT was only three months!* Yami stared at the little one wide eyed. Yugi nodded excitedly trying to catch his breath. *That was fantastic and oh Ra so sexy*

Yugi grinned at him.

"Classes!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou nodded. "We have been taking classes the past three months."

"Well that explains where you have been." Bakura bit his lip glancing down at his hikari.

"You two were not part of the dare," Tristen pointed to Ryou and Yugi, "As punishment, you have to finish the game shirtless. The two nodded.

"That's fine," Ryou commented.

After a few seconds, Malik caught his breath and found his next target, "Joey. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Joey smirked?

"I dare you to be blindfolded and give a lap dance to the person in the room that I lead you to for 30 seconds." Malik challenged.

"Bring it!"

Malik stood up and reached into Marik's pocket withdrawing a black silk blindfold. Malik tied the fabric around Joey's head tightly. "You can't see can you?" he waved his hand in front of Joey's face.

"I can't see anythin. It's so dark."

"Good!" Malik gently guided Joey across the room and made him stand in front of none other than the young CEO himself. Seto glared at Malik who shrugged and winked at him. "Okay Joey, feel in front of you a few inches." Joey did so finding a warm body in front of him. "This is the person you will be giving the lap dance to. Okay?" Joey nodded. He wondered who it was. He could feel toned muscle under the shirt so it could be Yami, Bakura, Tristen, Marik, or….no it couldn't be, Kaiba. Malik took his mp3 player and selected #7 on his playlist which was S&M by Rihanna.

Joey swayed his hips in front of the person who sat in front of him. He slowly turned while making circles with his hips until his ass was facing the young CEO. He leaned back slightly and spread his legs placing one on each side of the other's legs. He lowered himself into an almost sitting position and moved his ass up and down the lap of the CEO. He could feel a bump growing underneath him. Seto's face turned bright red as he could not force his body to ignore something it took such pleasure in seeing. Joey turned to face Seto and lifted his leg to rest his knee on one side of the arms of the arm chair while he thrust his hips up and down on the lap of the young CEO. His hands found their way up to his hair where he ruffled his own hair making it look like he had just had sex.

"Time"

Seto growled. He did not want to admit it but he wanted the lap dance to keep going.

Joey removed his blindfold and practically died when he saw who he had been rubbing up against. He bowed his head and slowly back away.

"Oh calm down, Joey, it was just a dance," Seto commented; more for himself than for Joey.

Joey rushed over to his seat. Beads of sweat had made their way onto his forehead. He wiped it away as his eyes fell on Marik.

"Truth or dare, psyco?"

Marik grinned at him, "Hit me with your best. Dare."

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Yugi."

"Eep." Yugi squeaked and blushed. Marik stood up and walked over to the vodka before returning to the coffee table. He indicated for Yugi to lay down. With a small gulp, Yugi lay on top of the coffee table. He arched off of it as the cold marble touched his overheated skin. Marik licked his lips at the little one. Kneeling down, he poured some vodka into Yugi's navel. He bent down keeping his lilac eyes locked on Yugi's violet ones. He drank all of the vodka quickly before sticking his tongue into the youth's navel trying to get every last drop. Yugi squirmed as he did so, another blush dancing onto his cheeks. The sweat of Yugi's body mixed with the vodka was delectable. Marik smacked his lips together savoring the flavor. He stood and offered a hand to help Yugi up. Yugi took the hand offered to him and was lifted with ease onto his feet. He made his way back over to Yami and sat down.

*That feel good, Yugi?* Yami inquired.

**Yea..it actually did** he blushed.

*I will need to remember that for later*

Yugi's eyes lit up. He loved when Yami tried new things with him.

Marik stretched out and looked at Seto, "Rich boy. Truth or dare?"

Seto sighed, he loved watching this game, but did not want to participate. He thought he would get away with not playing anymore. No such luck. "Truth."

"Who in this room would you fuck?"

Seto glared daggers at Marik and said in a voice so low it was not even audible, "Joey."

"What was that, Kaiba?" Marik said grinning.

Seto raised his voice, "I said, Joey!"

Joey's eyes widened. Had he heard that right? Kaiba said his name? Yes. He did. He looked over at, Seto with a new appreciation for the CEO.

Seto crossed his arms, "Bakura. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Where is the weirdest place you have had sex?"

"That's a tough question, Kaiba. There are so many." He looked over at his light, "I would have to say on the principles desk at Ryou's high school." Ryou's head dropped into his hands. This earned Bakura a high five from Marik and a gasp from Yugi.

"He didn't see you?" Yugi whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure he did. They have cameras in that office. I just flipped off the cameras can kept going." Little Ryou's face was bright red. He had forgotten about those cameras. He was lucky he wasn't expelled.

A mischievous look passed across Bakura's face when he thought of what he wanted to do next. He looked at Malik, "Truth or dare, Malik?"

The Egyptian tilted his head for a moment, "Dare."

Bakura's grin got even wider as he slid over to Malik and whispered in his ear. Malik nodded, "Uh huh, uh huh. Okay. Oh Ra… You got it." Malik stood up and left the room.

"Where's he goen?" Marik asked Bakura.

The Thief King shrugged, "You'll see."

A few moments later Marik's cell phone rang, "Why's he calling me?"

Bakura shrugged again, "Why don't you answer it?"

Marik flipped the phone open, "Hello? Malik?"

The only sound he could hear was moaning and gasping. He took the phone away from his ear to stare at it then looked at Bakura with a, 'he's not?' expression written all over his face.

Bakura nodded. Marik put the phone back up to his ear and he could hear the little mews form his hikari mixed with moaning and heavy panting. He could feel his pants become incredibly tight. "M..Ma..Marik!" the light moaned through the phone.

"Oh fuck no!" Marik stood up slamming his phone closed, "Not without me." He crossed the room in just a few short strides before taking his leave.

Yugi giggled, **I guess that is the end of that. I don't think they will be coming back!**

*Most likely not* responded Yami as he winked at Yugi, *You want to go to bed?* Yugi nodded excitedly. Yami winked at him before standing and stretching, "Good night all."

"Yea! Goodnight!" squeaked Yugi.

"Goodnight." The others replied knowingly. This was going to be a long fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

When Yugi awoke, it was still early morning. The room was still pitch black save for the digital clock on the night stand. The red digital numbers indicated the time to be 2:30 am. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami and tried to fall back asleep. After several minutes of lying awake listening to Yami's steady breathing and tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position, he gave up.

He sighed. /There's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep./

He slowly lifted Yami's arm which was wrapped around his stomach and slid out from underneath the muscular limb. He gently put Yami's arm back onto the bed and waited to see if Yami's breathing changed. /Nope, still asleep./ He smiled internally./

He shivered as he slid out of the bed. His naked form already missing the heat of his dark and the blankets. He felt around for his overnight bag and then within the bag for his trunks. He slipped his swimming trunks and black t-shirt on over his lithe form and snuck out of the room silently closing the door behind him.

Yugi tiptoed through the Kaiba Mansion towards the back yard. When he reached the door to the backyard, he paused /I hope Kaiba does not have his alarm set this weekend./ He turned the door knob holding his breath hoping that the alarm would not go off. The door opened silently without the alarm announcing his exit. He breathed a sigh of relief as he crossed the threshold to Seto's backyard.

The temperature was warm with a light cool breeze. The further from house he walked, the dimmer the lights appeared and the more stars he was able to see. He glanced up into the vast expanse of space admiring how big it was and how much could be seen from Seto's back yard versus in the middle of the city. When he reached the pool, the water was so still it looked like glass reflecting the night sky. Yugi dipped his foot in it to test the water. The water was lukewarm. The perfect temperature for an early summer morning swim. He removed his t-shirt before diving in. He felt the water surround him and glide over his skin as he entered the water. The temperature of the water felt like heaven on his sunburn.

He did several laps across the length of the pool. After a good 20 minutes of doing laps he swam to the middle of the pool where he raised his pelvis up to the surface and relaxed his muscles to float. He lay there on the water staring up at the sky. With the night being so clear and the water reflecting the sky, he felt like he was floating in space.

/This is so neat! You never see this at the public pool near grandpa's house. I am having such a good time this weekend and I am glad Kaiba joined us last night./ Yugi let out a giggle /oh what a game that was!/

"A..thvddgjkds shhummmec." A distant voice could be heard but it was too muffled by the water in his ears for him to understand it. Yugi lifted his head out of the water and shook the water free from his ears. He straightened his body and began to tread water as he looked around for the source of the voice. He soon found where it came from. Ryou stood at the edge if the pool with a robe and towel in hand. His silver hair and pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight giving him a mysterious and enchanting appearance.

"Hey, Ryou! What did you say before? I had water in my ears."

The silver haired boy smiled at Yugi. "I said a little early for a swim isn't it?"

Yugi leaned back into the water and looked up into the sky again. "It's never too early for a swim! Were you coming for a swim too?"

Ryou shook his head. "No the towel and robe are for you. I saw you come out a while ago and decided to give you a little bit of alone time before coming out."

Yugi smiled at him, "thank you!"

"My pleasure. Do you want help out of the pool?" Ryou asked as he shifted the towel and robe to one arm and held out his hand

"Sure thank you." Yugi grabbed hold Ryou's hand and began climbing out of the pool. His foot slipped and he lost his balance falling back into the pool.

" ...i! Whoah!" Ryou was not anticipating the extra weight and pull on his arm. He lost his balance as well performing an accidental summersault landing in the water next to Yugi. Ryou held up the robe and towel which were both soaked, "I guess these are not going to do us any good now." He chuckled

"Yea I guess not. Sorry for pulling you in." Yugi replied.

"Sorry!" Ryou said in mock anger, "I will show you sorry." He put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and pushed down submerging the tricolored youth fully in the water. He then did a small flip over Yugi and began swimming to the steps at the other end of the pool, wet rob and towel in tow. Yugi emerged from the water and took a deep breath of air before he started laughing and swimming after Ryou.

They each took the stairs out of the pool this time. "I think there are more towels in the cabana," Yugi said as he helped Ryou hang up the wet items on the towel rack.

"I'll check." Ryou went inside the cabana and found a tall cabinet with a large stack of clean towels. "Found them." He draped one towel over his shoulders and grabbed one for Yugi. The pale teen opened the towel and draped it over Yugi's shoulders. Yugi snuggled into the warm soft fabric noticing that when not in the pool the night air felt chilly. They both went to the edge of the pool and sat down sticking their feet into the water.

"Could you believe that truth or dare game?" Yugi giggled.

"I know. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm still shocked you and Bakura opened that candy with your mouths."

Ryou smiled, "I knew we could." Ryou tilted his head back, "oh the things he can to with that mouth." Chocolate brown eyes met violet as they both started laughing. "I think our yamis are all still pretty shocked about the belly dancing routine as well"

Yugi nodded, "And I can't believe you had me lick and suck on Marik's nipples."

"You enjoyed it!" Ryou playfully nudged his friend, "and I know Marik's enjoyed it. You should have seen his face."

"I hope now that Anzu knows Tristen is interested in her she will leave me alone." Yugi said gently kicking his feet back and forth in the water creating little ripples.

"Perhaps. She has had a huge crush on you for the longest time."

"I know." Yugi sighed and then turned to Ryou grinning at him like a maniac, "Sooo," began Yugi. "Did you and Bakura..ya know after the game?"

Ryou couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's gentle way of asking if he and Bakura had sex, "Yes we did. There were several parts of the game that really got to him." Ryou paused momentarily, "You and Yami did too." Ryou smirked.

"How do you know?"

"We have the guest room next to yours. We could hear you."Ryou's grin widened.

"Oh Ra!" Yugi hid his pink face in his hands.

"It was actually a huge turn on for us" the silver haired youth admitted.

"Really?" Yugi asked looking into Ryou's eyes. Ryou nodded. "But if you guys could hear us how come we couldn't hear you?"

"Because of how loud you were, Yugi."

Yugi felt his entire body turn crimson, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be. We loved hearing you. You are normally so quiet so it was a pleasant surprise." Ryou stood up.

"Were you going?"

"Going to go lay in the hammock and stare at the stars. Wanna join me?" Yugi nodded. They made their way over to the large hammock. Ryou helped Yugi in first and then climbed in next to him. The pulled the towels over them like a blanket and looked up at the vast expanse of the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ukume27: I'm so sorry this chapter is so insanely short. I am having the hardest time trying to come up with the how to wrap up the weekend. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Please message me or post them in the reviews section. Thank you! :)**

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

Yami knocked lightly at first on the door to the Theif King's guest room. When he didn't hear any movement on the other side he knocked again a bit louder. Again, no response, he opened the door, "Bakur..aaah!" He flattened himself against the door in time to see a blue and silver vase go flying past his head and smash on the wall behind him. He looked back to the tomb robber, "Kaiba's going be furious if you keep breaking his belongings."

"What do you want?" Bakura mumbled face down in his pillow.

"I see Ryou is missing too."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked down at the empty space where his hikari was before, "Okay, you have my attention. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I can't find Yugi either. He is not in the mansion."

Bakura groaned and flipped over on his back preparing to get up and help look for the two youths.

Malik appeared in the door way, "I found them. I found Ryou and Yugi."

Yami turned to follow Malik. Bakura jumped out of bed, "Let's go then."

Yami paused at the door, "Bakura…Put some pants on."

"Fuck you, Pharoah."

Yami folded his arms across his chest, "If you want to run around Kaiba's mansion naked with your junk flopping around, by all means, don't let me stop you."

Bakura growled while he picked up his light blue jeans and shoved his legs into them. He was still struggling with his button and zipper when he went to stand by Yami, "Now Malik, take us to our hikaris." Malik nodded and ran off, Bakura and Yami on his heels.

Yami, Bakura, and Malik approached the hammock. The two hikari's were sound asleep using their towels as blankets and were cuddled up with each other their heads leaning in together. Yami smiled at the adorable site before his eyes.

"I can wake them up." Bakura grinned.

"No, Bakura, don't." Yami hissed in a whisper.

Bakura ignored him as he knelt by the hammock and reached under the hammock until he located his hikari's sides. He poked, prodded, and tickled Ryou.

Ryou squeaked as he jumped up into Yugi shifting the weight in the hammock and sending the hammock spinning over throwing Yugi onto the ground with a thud and trapping Ryou's leg in the fabric. Yugi shook his head dazed. Ryou's eyes landed on a laughing Bakura,

"Bakura, you asshole! Don't you have a decent bone in your body?" Ryou shrieked. Bakura continued laughing as Malik helped Yugi to his feet and Yami helped untangle Ryou's leg.

*What were you doing sleeping out here, Yugi?* Yami asked through their mind link.

**I couldn't sleep last night so I come out to swim a little. Ryou came out a little bit after that and we were just talking. I guess we fell asleep in the hammock** Yugi responded.

"Oh good you found them!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Where were they?"

"Asleep in the hammock," responded Yami.

Mokuba chuckled, "That thing is so comfortable. I've fallen asleep in it more than a few times."

When Ryou was untangled he launched at Bakura knocking him backwards and pinning him to the concrete, "It wasn't funny! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Language, Ryou. You are supposed to be the innocent one." The tomb robber winked at the little one on top of him.

"Screw you. Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you." Ryou scowled.

"I do." He grinned before lunging forward and used his weight and strength to reverse their positions pinning Ryou to the ground. He placed a searing kissing on the youth. After several minutes of heated passionate kissing Bakura withdrew allowing Ryou to breathe. Ryou's cheeks were painted a bright pink and his chest rose and fell with each gasp of air.

"Okay," Ryou panted, "You win."

Bakura grinned as he stood and offered a hand to help his light to his feet. Ryou's blush brightened when he saw Malik, Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba watching them.

"Um…" Mokuba cleared his throat, "the chefs want to know if you would like to have breakfast buffet style like yesterday or if you would like to eat inside at the table this morning."

"You may want to ask that question to Tristen and Joey. They are the ones who live for food." Yami replied. Mokuba nodded and disappeared back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

/Yugi's thoughts/

/Yami's thoughts/

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

Yugi's fork was halted in midair, his mouth still open about to take a bite of strawberry covered waffles when Joey and Tristen's noises could not be ignored any longer. Yugi was not the only one who stopped eating to stare at the duo. They were making loud slurping, chewing and swallowing noises.

Noticing that all attention rested on them, Joey paused mid bite and looked around to each of his friends, "What?" he asked innocently.

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault Kaiba's chefs are amazing." Joey responded.

"Dog food is gourmet to you pup," came an icy voice behind the blonde.

Joey growled, "Stop calling me pup, Rich Boy!"

"Huh.." Seto scoffed.

"If you two would stop your squabbling, I can tell you about something fun that we have come up with for you. Something invaluable for each of you to try to win," said Mokuba.

"What do you have in mind?" Malik asked turning to the raven haired boy.

"A treasure hunt!" Mokuba responded as he plopped down a stack of envelops on the table, "You work in pairs and each of the groups will receive a packet with a clue. That clue will lead you to another clue. The next clue will be in an envelope with the names of your team on it. Of course the pairings are as follows: Malik and Marik, Ryou and Bakura, Yugi and Yami, Tristen, Joey, and Anzu, you three are one group as well." As Mokuba called out the groups he tossed the envelops in front of each pairing.

**This should be fun! What do you think the final prize will be?** Yugi asked looking at Yami.

*I'm not sure, Aibou. Knowing Kaiba; it will be good.* smiled Yami.

"After everyone is finished eating, you are able to open your envelope and read your first clue. Your clues are arranged so that you do not run into each other while obtaining your clues. Also, don't try to cheat. Your clues are all different," explained Mokuba, his eyes shining with excitement, "Also, you must be together when opening the final prize to win. Good luck all!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran out of the room. Seto took one last glance at his group of guests before taking his leave.

After everyone finished eating, the groups spit off to open their envelops and see their first clue.

**Okay, let's see what our clue is** Yugi said to Yami via their mind link while he opened the envelope. The sealed package opened easily. Yugi reached into the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. **Oh neat, Kaiba put the clue on a piece of parchment.** Yugi leaned in close to Yami and read the delicate script on the parchment.

Down the path; around the corner

Is a place you can spend all summer

Raise your eyes high

Towards the sky

You will see the next clue

In your search awaiting you.

Yami repeated the small rhyme aloud. "I think it is safe to say it is outside."

Yugi nodded, "Let's take this clue one part at a time."

"Good idea, aibou." Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Okay, so down the path and around the corner, like you said, I have a feeling its outside so let's go!" The tricolored teens exited the Kaiba mansion and started heading down the path to the pool.

They paused at the pools edge, "What's the next part of the riddle, Yugi?" Yami's baritone voice whispered.

"Um..Is a place you can spend all summer." Yugi read before he lowered the parchment.

"That is essentially this entire area. The pool, the cabana, the hammock." Yami responded looking around.

"Next it says to raise your eyes high, towards the sky." Yugi pondered, "Well, the hammock is something. It is a place you could spend the whole summer and you can look up at the sky when you are laying in it."

Yami nodded, "Good point. Let us go take a look."

Yugi and Yami climbed into the hammock and laid back. Violet and crimson searched for any signs of their next clue, "Wait! Yugi, look! In the tree." Yugi's eyes followed where Yami was pointing. Tied to a tree branch was another piece of parchment rolled.

"Awesome!" Yugi said as he rolled out of the hammock and began climbing the tree. He easily freed the parchment from the branches which fell into the awaiting grasp of Yami.

The former pharaoh unrolled the parchment and awaited for Yugi to sit next to him.

Combine two hydrogen molecules

And one oxygen molecule

This is where you will find the next clue

The clue is within the treasure

"Not much to go off of." Yugi said as he read over Yami's shoulder.

"Mmmm. Two hydrogen and one oxygen is just water." They both glanced over at the pool.

"There's no way he would make it that easy." Yugi grinned, "Besides," he said, "This clue said that the next clue is within the treasure. Where would there be a treasure in water."

"Yugi, does Kaiba have a fish tank or aquarium anywhere?" Yami asked.

"I am not sure, he probably does. Why?"

"Because a lot of fish tanks have little treasure chests in them." Yami responded with a smirk.

"Good thinking! Let's go look for an aquarium!" They sprinted up the path towards the mansion Opening doors throughout the mansion trying to locate an aquarium.

**Yami, I think it might be best for us to split up to look for the aquarium**

*I agree. It will save us time in the long run.*

After twenty minutes of opening doors to various bedrooms, offices, a library, and lastly Seto's study, Yugi heard the gentle and familiar burble of an aquarium filter. As Yugi entered the room, his eyes fell on a beautiful 10 gallon exotic fish tank. **Yami, I found the tank. Come upstairs, fifth door on the left.**

Yami nodded as he closed the door to the library and headed upstairs to the study. Yugi was searching for the treasure chest in the tank when Yami came in. **I found the tank, but I don't see the treasure chest.**

Yami tilted his head as he examined the fish tank. "Maybe we are taking the riddle a little too literally."

"What do you mean?"

"Not all treasure lies within a treasure chest." He responded as he pointed to the mini Blue Eyes White Dragon figure. The little figure had bubbles coming out of its nostrils.

Yugi's eyes widened in realization that Yami was right. Seto valued the Blue Eyes and considered it to be a treasure, "How do we get it?"

They looked around and found a small net and gloves resting on a shelf nearby, "There," Yugi pointed. Yami picked up the net and rolled up his sleeve. The fish scattered as he dipped the net and his gloved hand into the tank. In one smooth swoop he gathered the mini Blue Eyes into the nest and slowly brought the figure out of the water. He dumped the figure into Yugi's hands as he took off the glove and placed the glove and net back down on the shelf. Yugi turned the little figure over in his hands as he tried to figure out how to open it. He poked at the small replica without any luck.

Yami chuckled, "Maybe its password protected."

"A password…. opensesame?" Yugi grinned up at Yami. When nothing happened he shrugged "It was worth a try."

Yami picked up the figure out of Yugi's petite hands, "Blue Eyes White Lightning." He whispered to it. The figure's eyes began to glow as the tiny mouth opened revealing a plastic tube.

"Excellent work!" Yugi grabbed the tube out of the dragon's mouth and cracked the lid open freeing the small rolled up parchment.

"The script on this one is so tiny," Crimson globes squinted and tried to make out the fine lettering written on the document. To the surprise of Yami, the lettering became much bigger. He leaned back noticing that Yugi had placed a magnifying glass between him and the documents.

You are near the end

This is the last clue

For the final location of the prize

Return to the start of the adventures

Where the weekend first began

Search high and low

Search near and far

Search in light and shadows

Search everywhere

To find the location of the prize

"Wow. Let's go down to the front doors and look around there," Yugi squeaked excitedly before heading towards the study door. He paused when he noticed Yami was not behind him. "What's wrong?"

"There could technically be two starts to the weekend. I am not sure which one he means. The clue could mean the entryway or it could mean the living room where we met up with the rest of the group on Friday night."

Yugi thought about the point his dark had just brought up. /He's right. It could be either location and we do not have time to search them both./

**What do you recommend?** Yugi inquired through their mind link.

*I honestly think we should start in the living room. That is where the true "adventure" began. Stepping through the front door was merely a passageway to this weekend excursion.*

Yugi nodded and followed Yami downstairs to the living room. When they reached the room where they all had gathered Friday night and Saturday night. They found both Ryou and Bakura already in the room whispering and looking in various places. The two groups nodded to each other before continuing their search.

Yugi stood in the middle of the room, his eyes taking in every inch of his surroundings. **This deals with the first night here.** Yugi's violet eyes met Yami's crimson.

*What do you have in mind, Aibou?* Yami asked seeing the glint in his hikari's eyes.

**We watched a movie Friday night. What was the name of that movie again?** Yugi asked looking at the large DVD tower near the entertainment center.

*The Shining.* Yami walked over to the DVD tower and picked up the movie's case. He tossed it over to Yugi before crossing the room back over to Yugi. He noticed that Ryou and Bakura had stopped their search momentarily to watch them. Yugi slowly opened the DVD case to see the small parchment held within the case.

Congratulations!

You have successfully located the final prize

I Seto Kaiba solemnly swear to provide the pair that locates this document

With one I.O.U.

You will be able to redeem your I.O.U for whatever you see fit in the future.

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

The tricolored teens looked back and forth between each other and the document. **An I.O.U. from Kaiba for anything under the sun.**

*There is quite a bit that can be done with such a promise.* Yami smirked. Little Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations you two!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran into the room, "You found it! A promise from Seto like that one has infinite possibilities." Yugi and Yami nodded.

"We will have to think about how to redeem it." Yugi smiled at the raven haired boy next to him.

Ryou and Bakura walked over to congratulate them, "In the DVD case," grumbled Bakura, "I should have seen that one coming."

Ryou placed a gentle kiss on Bakura's cheek, "Relax. This weekend has been fun and it is not over yet. We will have our own party when we get home." Bakura raised an eyebrow knowingly at his hikari.

One by one, each of the groups entered the living room to find Yugi and Yami victorious. They each congratulated the two winners before saying their goodbyes, thanking Seto and Mokuba, and heading home.


End file.
